The invention refers to a screw conveyor, in particular as screw conveyor in a pressing screw device for material to be dried, such as for example moist or wet waste, consisting of a shaft that can be supported on bearings rotatably in the pressing screw device, and at least one spiral screw provided on the shaft for conveying the material to be dried in the pressing screw.